Yellow And Pink
by Marie the Hedgecat
Summary: Amy tries to use Tails to make Sonic jealous. Tails tries to use the opportunity to get Amy to like him instead. Will Amy develop feelings for Tails in the process?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written anything under this particular genre in a _long_ time, so I thought it would be fun to challenge myself to it again.

Disclaimer: Sonic Team owns everything except for this plot.

-

Amy had been waiting for what felt like forever. Eggman had captured her again and now she was alone in some random cell in his base, bored out of her mind.

It was always the same old thing.

Eggman would order one of his clunky robots to capture her.

She'd get locked up in some stupid cell.

Sonic would come to her rescue like the hero he was, but he'd run off before she could thank him.

She'd then go home, feeling rejected, and she'd try to call him only to have Tails answer the phone and say that he was out, even though she could have sworn she had heard Sonic's voice telling Tails to say just that in the background.

She'd sadly hang up, go to sleep, and the cycle would repeat itself as soon as Eggman came up with a new 'latest and greatest plan'.

Sonic didn't return her love and she knew that if she continued to try and force a relationship on him, he would stop being her friend entirely. It was already starting, she realized. At least Sonic used to humor her, running away from her slowly so she could keep up or actually talking to her on the phone for a couple minutes. But now he hardly ever spoke to her. Heck, even _Eggman_ spoke to her more often than Sonic did, even if he was just ranting about his 'newest foolproof scheme'.

"Hurry up, Sonic..." Amy muttered to herself. She stared out of her cell hopefully, longingly, but she was sure she'd be there for at least a few more hours.

Or maybe Sonic would just stop coming to her rescue, she worried. Maybe he was getting so sick and tired of her loving him that he'd just stop rescuing her.

_But that's silly... Sonic's a hero and a glory-hog. He'd want the attention at the very least._

Amy giggled to herself cutely, but the thought hadn't really cheered her up all that much. After all, Sonic was probably only saving her to play hero and not necessarily because he wanted to anymore.

_I wish there was some magical way to get him to like me... But how can I do it?_

She had already tried everything, it seemed.

She tried dressing up in beautiful, elegant dresses, but he wouldn't give her a second glance. Or a first glance, for that matter.

She tried dieting and exercising to lose weight in case he thought she wasn't skinny enough, which seemed to annoy him rather than impress him.

She bought him a brand new pair of running shoes on his birthday (and she had made him a cake that was shaped like his face... which seemed to creep him out).

She even tried playing hard to get, but that only made him stop talking to her (he had assumed she was angry with him, and he was waiting for it to blow over).

Yes, she had tried all but one thing, which had just popped into her mind.

She had to make him jealous.

She snapped her fingers the moment the thought entered her head, feeling that a light had turned on in her mind. How on earth hadn't she thought of it before? If she dated someone else, then Sonic would become jealous and practically come crawling to her. Especially if she dated a friend or a rival of his...

"But Shadow and Knuckles... Neither of them would humor me with so much as a pity date. Who else is there?"

She stopped talking, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. Was it her knight in shining armor, the one and only Sonic the hedgehog? Had Sonic finally showed up to rescue her (and perhaps confess long feelings of passion for her)?

She looked up excitedly, but was disappointed to see Tails in his place. She sighed and lowered her head, but she quickly perked up as another light seemed to go off in her head.

_Tails!_

"Tails!"

Amy hadn't meant to say the young fox's name out loud, especially at such a noisy volume. She blushed in embarrassment as Tails jumped, not expecting her to shout so suddenly.

"Wh- wh- what?" Tails asked warily. He looked around carefully, checking to see that there wasn't a robot that he had missed earlier behind him. He was sure he had cleared the area thoroughly...

"Oh, it's... It's nothing," Amy said, feeling embarrassed with herself. "I was just... thinking out loud, that's all."

Tails had recovered from his shock and went to picking the lock on Amy's cell door. He was always so good with picking locks...

"What were you thinking about?" Tails asked, jarring Amy from her thought.

"Oh, you'll think it's stupid," she answered.

The door to the cell was open in no time. Tails politely held the door open for Amy as she got out (_like a perfect little gentelman..._). They walked together out of Eggman's base, both of them knowing that Sonic had already taken care of any robots that could have harmed them on their trip out.

"No, I won't," Tails said. "I don't think anything you say is stupid."

_He's such a little sweetheart..._

"Are you sure?" Amy asked warily. "It was a pretty stupid thought."

"I'm sure I'd love to hear whatever was on your mind," Tails explained cheerfully. (_I'm sure your thoughts weren't about me, though..._)

"Well... Okay. Just promise not to get freaked out or anything."

"Of course I won't get freaked out," Tails comforted. (_She couldn't have been thinking about me, could she?_) "So tell me. What were you thinking about?"

Amy looked to Tails for a moment, taking in his somewhat eager, childlike expression. He was the smartest person she knew, but he was still just a kid on the inside.

_But he is close to my age..._

"Well... I was thinking about Sonic... You know, as usual... And... I was trying to think of ways to make him like me back. As usual."

Why on earth was this so hard to say to Tails? He was one of her best friends, he'd hear that she was considering asking him out and they'd both laugh it off together, both knowing that the thought was just silly.

"And..." Amy continued. She stole another glance at Tails, who was still listening eagerly. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I... I thought that maybe if I dated someone else... You know, to make him jealous..." She blushed.

_Amy... wasn't considering me, was she?_Tails thought excitedly. _Would she really consider...? No, it was probably someone else. Yeah, it had to be someone else. Probably Shadow or Knuckles..._

Tails found himself matching Amy's blush with a deep red blush of his own. "So, uh, who were you considering dating?"

"Do you promise you won't get completely freaked out?" Amy asked again. Tails nodded eagerly, so Amy continued. "You."

_Great, now he's going to think I'm a freak and I'll lose my best friend, well, I guess I'll still have Cream, but still..._

_Amy actually considered me?_ Tails thought. _Would she really...?_

"M- me?" Tails asked stupidly, quite unlike himself. "Y- you'd actually consider dating _me_?"

"See, I told you it was stupid," Amy said sadly. (_I really thought he might actually..._) "Just... forget I even said anything, it's not like I was being serious or anything..."

"You... weren't?" Tails asked, feeling his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach.

Amy looked at him, surprised. "What, would you have said yes?"

Tails blushed a little but tried to hide it. "Yes. But you said you weren't being serious, so..."

"Everyone says that when they don't really mean it!" Amy exclaimed. "Of _course_ I meant it, I just didn't want you to think I was a total lunatic!"

"S- so you'd actually... be my girlfriend?" Tails asked hopefully.

_Please say yes, please say yes, please please say yes..._

Amy grinned. "Only if you'd seriously be my boyfriend," she said in her usual friendly way.

"O- of course!" Tails answered, slightly flustered. Were relationships usually this awkward at the beginning?

By now, the pair was out of Eggman's base and in the outskirts of the city. Amy grinned and grabbed both of Tails' hands gently in a sort of happy gesture.

"Then I guess it's official!" Amy said with a smile on her face. "As of right now, we are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

_This'll teach Sonic!_ Amy thought happily.

Tails couldn't even think straight. Finally, Amy Rose was actually his girlfriend...


	2. Chapter 2

Tails returned home a half hour later and saw that Sonic still wasn't there.

_Must be out for a joy run,_ Tails figured.

He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

_How am I going to tell him I'm Amy's... sort-of boyfriend? I mean, it would be unfair to Amy if I told Sonic about her plan to make him jealous, but if Sonic thinks we're actually going out..._

Tails considered this thought for a moment. Sonic didn't love Amy anyway (actually, he had barely been all that friendly to her as of late), so what was really the worst that could happen? If anything, Sonic would be happy for his friend. Right?

The phone rang, jarring Tails from his thoughts so suddenly, he nearly spilled his glass of water. Tails ran to the phone and answered it.

"H- hello?" Tails asked.

"Tails?" Amy asked. "Are you okay? You don't sound to well..."

"N- no... I'm fine," Tails answered. "I was just... I just wasn't expecting a phone call. Um, so, what's up?"

_'What's up'?_ Tails thought, feeling uncharacteristically stupid. _Yeah, that's _real _smooth..._

"Oh, nothing... I was just wondering if Sonic's there," Amy said dreamily.

"Well... er... n-no. He's not here," Tails explained. "But, um, if we're supposed to be... pretend-dating to get Sonic jealous... wouldn't it make more sense if you _didn't_ call to talk to Sonic? After all, it's going to seem pretty suspicious..."

Amy considered this for a moment.

"Shoot, you're right," she agreed, giggling at herself. "I didn't even consider that. I was going to invite Sonic to go to Twinkle Park with me. They're having that 'cute couples get in free' special, and... Well, since you and I are supposed to be together, do you want to come with me?"

Tails felt his face flush.

"We don't have to hold hands or anything," Amy continued. "We can just go as friends... But tell Sonic it's a date, okay?"

"O- okay..." Tails agreed, already trying to figure out if there was any way he could make it into a date. There had to be _some_ way he could get Amy to hold his hand...

_I could always pretend to be startled by something... Or will she think that's too childish?_

"Great, then," Amy said happily, bringing Tails' mind back to the conversation at hand. "We can meet up there tomorrow at noon, okay?"

"That sounds good," Tails agreed. "I'll see you then. Bye, Amy."

The two hung up and Tails returned the phone to its holder.

"Who was that?" Sonic asked, causing Tails to jump.

_When did he get back?_ Tails wondered. _I didn't hear him come in..._

"H- hunh? O-oh... No one..." Tails said, flustered. "Just Amy..."

"You didn't tell her I'd call her back, did you?" Sonic asked, looking nervous.

"Oh, no, she just called to thank me for rescuing her earlier," Tails explained. "That was all."

"Oh... okay, then," Sonic said, calming down. "Well, you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Um... I kind of already promised Amy I'd hang out with her..." Tails said. "I'm sorry..."

"Nah, it's fine," Sonic dismissed. "We can hang out some other time."

_I can't tell him Amy and I are dating,_ Tails thought. _But we kind of are, and I can't lie to him... Oh, but it would make Amy happy if her plan to get him jealous worked. I want her to be happy..._

"... 'kay, Tails?"

The sound of Sonic's voice jarred Tails from his thoughts.

"Hunh?" Tails asked.

"I'm gonna crash early tonight," Sonic repeated. "Are you okay, Tails? You seem kind of... out of it."

"Hunh? Oh, I'm fine..."

Sonic appeared skeptical, but decided to drop it, assuming that whatever was going on with Tails was just a kid thing. Or something relating to an invention, either way, it wasn't something Sonic could help him with.

"Okay, then," sonic said. "Well, 'night, Tails."

"'Night, Sonic."

Sonic went off to the guest room that he usually used when he was at Tails' house, while Tails remained in the living room.

_Well, I guess this buys me some time,_ Tails thought. _Still, I need to figure out how to tell Sonic about me and Amy..._

The more Tails thought about it, the more he knew that no matter what he ended up telling Sonic, he had to tell Sonic _something._ Whether or not he was going to ruin Amy's plan was another issue entirely.

_If tell him it's just a plan to get him jealous, it would make Amy unhappy if she found out. Then she'll probably want nothing to do with me, which would be counter-productive. I guess I have to just tell Sonic we're going out then._

"Okay, but _how_ am I going to tell him?" Tails asked himself aloud, wondering why this was such an awkward subject. Sonic was his best friend, why was it so hard for him to imagine telling Sonic that he now had a girlfriend?

_The dishonesty of the relationship could have something to do with it,_ Tails figured. _After all, I know it's only to get Sonic jealous._

Still, Tails had feelings for Amy and this was his only chance to have a real relationship with her. Besides, if things went his way, Amy would end up falling for him, and Amy's plan to win Sonic's heart would be totally forgotten.

That would be the best-case scenario.

Of course, Tails realized, there was always the chance that Amy's plan would work. If that were the case, then his own plan would fail.

_Then again, I don't think Sonic has any feelings for her. He never mentioned anything about it before..._

There was also the chance that no one's plan would work. Amy, persistant as he was, would give up eventually if Sonic didn't get jealous, and if she didn't want to be with Tails by that time, then both hers and Tails' plans would fall completely apart. Amy would leave him, and Tails would continue to wish he could be with her, but would be too shy to do anything about it.

Figuring there was nothing else he could do, Tails decide to retire for the night, trying to remain optimistic. He technically had a date with Amy, and if it went well, that was always a step in the right direction.


	3. Date Number One

A/N: Massive apologies for taking so long to update! For anyone who's been worried, I just want to say that even if updates take forever, they will eventually come. I want to see this thing through just as much as you all do.

* * *

Tails woke up the next morning feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety. His "date" with Amy would begin in about four hours, giving him plenty of time to get ready. He had yet to figure out a way to explain the situation to Sonic, and was still debating whether to tell Sonic the truth, or what Amy wanted him to tell the blue hedgehog. On one hand, he would be lying to his friend, but on the other hand, Amy could find out he told Sonic the truth and become more than a little upset with him.

Tails hopped out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. Sonic wasn't there, so Tails assumed that the hedgehog was out on a joy run.

_That buys me some time, at least,_ Tails thought as he reached for a box of cereal. _Now it's just a matter of getting there on time and trying to win Amy's heart..._

* * *

Tails rushed to Twinkle Park as fast as he could, nearly knocking over innocent bystanders in his attempt to not be late. It would leave a bad impression on Amy if he were late, and a bad impression would severely hinder his overall plan.

Tails looked to his watch and saw that he still had plenty of time to make it, which helped him relax a little. As long as he was there on time, all would be good.

As the amusement park came into view, Tails found himself rushing again. Amy came into view moments later, waiting by the entrance, which made Tails' heart sink.

_Am I late?_ Tails wondered, checking his watch. _Is she going to be mad at me for making her wait?_

Tails saw that Amy was smiling, which eased his nervousness a bit. She looked like she was in a good mood, which was a good sign.

"Hey, Tails!" Amy greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey," Tails greeted somewhat breathlessly. "I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting too long?"

"Oh no, I actually just got here a minute ago," Amy said. "Are you ready for our 'date'?"

_... I really wish she was serious about that..._ Tails thought.

"Y- Yeah," the fox answered, somewhat flustered. "I've actually never been here before, but it looks like a lot of fun."

"Oh, it is," Amy said with a big smile. "There are rides and a haunted house and... well, come on, see for yourself!"

Amy pulled Tails by the hand toward the park, completely oblivious to the fact that Tails' face had turned bright red.

_This doesn't technically count as hand-holding, does it?_ Tails wondered. _She's just really excited about being here, so it's nothing romantic..._

"... right, Tails?"

"Hunh?"

"Isn't it awesome that couples get in for free?" Amy repeated. "Even if we're not really a couple, we still don't have to pay!"

"Oh... Yeah," Tails answered, his heart sinking slightly. "That's... great."

As Amy pulled the fox passed the entrance gate and into the park, Tails briefly wondered if this day would turn out even half as good as he had hoped.

_Cool it,_ Tails thought to himself. _Even if it's not a real date, I still get to spend some time with her. That's something._

* * *

"So," Amy asked, nearly having to shout over the crowd of people, "what do you want to do first?"

Tails looked around at the packed park, trying to see the attractions that were hidden behind the people. He could see a roller coaster that traveled all over the park; the easiest thing to see as it was overhead. There was a house of mirrors in the distance, as well as a castle-looking building that Tails had no idea what it was supposed to be.

"Um... I'm not really sure," Tails said. "You've been here before; what things did you really love doing here?"

_... That sounded a lot better in my head_, Tails thought awkwardly.

"Hmm... Well, the last time I was here, I was being chased by one of Eggman's dumb robots, so I didn't really get to enjoy myself," Amy said thoughtfully. "And Sonic and I were supposed to be on a date, too."

Tails remembered the situation a little differently (according to Sonic, Amy had just run into Twinkle Park while Eggman's robot was chasing her, and Sonic went after to protect her), but he decided not to point that out.

"Oh... Well, was there anything in particular you wanted to do or see?" Tails asked, trying to remain hopeful. If Amy had a good time today, that would give his chances of winning her heart a much needed boost in the right direction. And if that meant doing whatever she wanted to do, then so be it.

Amy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Eh, I dunno," Amy said, shrugging. "It's kind of hard to think of romantic things when Sonic isn't around."

Tails felt his hopes sink.

"Oh... Um..."

Tails searched his mind for something to say. He briefly wondered how it was that he could build airplanes that ran on mystical gems, but he had no idea how to talk to a pretty girl. Interpersonal relationships had never really been his strong suit.

"Why don't we just walk around until we see something you want to do?" Tails suggested. "We don't have to jump into anything right away."

"You're right," Amy agreed. "We're just here to have fun. As friends."

Amy grabbed Tails' hand and dragged him off, not noticing the look of hopelessness that had crept onto his face.

Winning Amy's heart was going to be even harder than he initially thought.

But, on the bright side, she was still technically holding his hand...

"... Tails?"

Tails' wandering mind returned to reality when he heard Amy's voice.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you want to ride the roller coaster?" Amy asked. "There's kind of a long line, but it looks like a lot of fun!"

Tails briefly thought about his plane, which could likely go a lot faster than the roller coaster and had absolutely no line to wait in.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Tails agreed, trying to sound as eager as he could.

"Great!" Amy cheered.

Amy dragged Tails toward the line for the roller coaster. The line was insanely long; it seemed like more than half the people in Twinkle Park were in the line for the roller coaster.

_Maybe we can use the waiting time to talk_, Tails thought. _Girls like to talk, right?_

"This must be a really popular ride," Amy said. "There are so many people in line."

"Y- yeah..." Tails said awkwardly.

"It'd be so much more fun if Sonic were here..." Amy said dreamily. She seemed to remember that Tails was there and corrected herself. "I mean... No offence, you're really great, too, Tails!"

"No, it's okay," Tails said, trying not to sound as hopeless as he felt. "We're just here to make Sonic jealous..."

"Yeah, but you're still one of my best friends," Amy said. "If I had to be here with anyone to make Sonic jealous, I'm glad it's you."

_I'm not sure whether to take that as a complement or an insult_, Tails thought.

"Uh... Thanks?" Tails said awkwardly. "I'm glad to be here with you, too, Amy."

Amy's stomach growled all of a sudden.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't really have time to eat this morning," Amy said. "I woke up kind of late, and it was either skip breakfast or the shower."

"I can go get you something to eat, if you want," Tails said, hoping to use the opportunity to prove how devoted and helpful he could be.

"Oh, no, that's okay," Amy said.

Amy's stomach growled again.

"... Are you sure?" Tails asked. "You could hold our place in line while I get you something to eat. It's no problem, really."

"... Yeah, okay," Amy agreed. "Nothing too big, though. I don't want to get sick on the roller coaster."

"Okay," Tails agreed. "I'll be right back."

Tails spent the next few minutes trying to track down food that was remotely healthy, realizing he was in an amusement park, giving up, and finally settling for some cotton candy. He returned to Amy after another few minutes of searching through the massive crowd of people. Amy accepted the cotton candy happily.

"I love cotton candy!" Amy cheered. "Thanks, Tails!"

"It's no problem," Tails said. "I'd be a terrible boyf... I mean, I'd be a terrible fake-boyfriend if I just let you starve."

Amy nodded in agreement, trying to finish her cotton candy before their turn on the roller coaster. Tails wasn't sure how to take the silence for a moment, but when he realized that Amy looked happy, he decided to take that as a good sign.

Now all he had to do was keep her that way until she began to share his feelings.

That was, of course, assuming that Amy would ever share his feelings. After all, she was most likely going to stop trying to use him whenever she realized that Sonic didn't care one way or the other. She certainly wasn't going to have the patience to keep up the charade forever.

Although, Tails thought hopefully, there was still a chance that she would eventually share his feelings. And that was enough to keep him optimistic.

* * *

"I had a great time today!" Amy said happily as the two left Twinkle Park. "The roller coaster was so fun, and the balloon you got me reminds me of Sonic!"

_Why I got her a blue balloon, of all colours, I have no idea_, Tails thought.

"I had a great time, too," Tails said happily. "It's fun... fake-dating."

Amy smiled.

"You're a great fake-boyfriend," she said.

Amy hugged Tails tightly, which made the fox blush.

"Don't forget to call me tomorrow, okay?" Amy said. "Otherwise I might have to fake-break up with you."

Amy took note of Tails' shocked expression.

"It's a joke, silly!" Amy said, holding back laughter.

"Oh... Right," Tails said. "Well... I won't forget to call you either way."

Amy smiled.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Amy said.

Tails blushed.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Amy said before heading back home.

Tails stood there for a moment, staring after Amy, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

This fake-dating thing was so complicated.


	4. Brotherly Advice

A/N: Finally, another update is here! I'm not sure what Tails and Amy should do on their second "date," so suggestions would be greatly appreciated, as would any constructive criticism.

* * *

Tails returned home not too long after his "date" with Amy, feeling elated. Even if it hadn't technically been a _real_ date, he had still had a wonderful day with Amy, and he hoped that was a step in the right direction.

Girls were so hard to read, Tails concluded. Smart as he was, Tails was still young; he didn't have the life experience or the natural talent to understand girls yet. Would he even be aware of it if and when his plan succeeded? How on earth would he be able to tell if Amy liked him back? Apart from her outright telling him, it'd be pretty hard to figure out. After all, Amy was always really sweet and nice to him, and Tails was worried that any further kindness would be out of a growing friendship rather than by a blooming relationship.

Still, the day had been nice, and Tails was glad just for that.

By the time Tails got home, his spirits were still high and his mind was still filled with thoughts of how wonderful his "date" had been. Tails had barely taken notice of the fact that Sonic was home as well until the hedgehog spoke up.

"Tails, are you okay?" Sonic asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "You're face is really red. Do you have a fever or something?"

"Uh... um... N-no..." Tails said awkwardly.

_Shoot, I wasn't expecting him to be home this early..._

Tails had still not come to a decision over whether or not to tell Sonic about Amy's plan to make him jealous. His mind was a little too clouded with wonderful, happy feelings for him to even _think_ about the subject clearly.

Still, he knew he had to answer Sonic at some point. No answer at all would be more suspicious than anything else.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Y- yeah..." Tails said. "Um, hey, can I talk to you about something for a minute?"

"Sure, Tails," Sonic said, appearing as perplexed as he sounded. "What's up?"

"Um..."

_Shoot, I shouldn't have said anything, now what do I say? I don't want to lie to Sonic, but I don't want Amy to be mad at me. What on earth should I say?_

"Tails, you're acting kind of funny," Sonic said, appearing concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"There's a girl I like," Tails said without even thinking. With the day he had had, Tails was too distracted to really focus on anything. His brain was on autopilot, which he was beginning to regret.

_Well, I guess I can't take it back now..._ Tails thought awkwardly. _But where do I go with this now?_

Sonic appeared shocked.

"... I was always under the impression you were basically married to your inventions and stuff," Sonic said after a short silence. "So, who is it?"

"Um..."

Tails paused, still not sure what to say. He internally scolded himself for even saying anything, although he knew that he had to get at least some of it off his chest. After all, Sonic was his best friend, and Tails couldn't keep secrets from his best friend.

"Let me guess," Sonic said finally, "it's Amy, right?"

Tails' face went completely red.

"H- how did you know?" Tails asked, flustered.

Sonic shrugged.

"I dunno," Sonic said. "She's pretty much the only girl we hang out with, so..."

"How do I get her to like me, Sonic?" Tails asked. "I mean... I really want her to like me back, but I don't get this kind of thing."

"Well, hanging out with her is definitely going to help," Sonic said thoughtfully. "You've been hanging out with her a bit more than usual recently, so try to keep that up."

"Okay," Tails said, wishing he had a notebook and pen with him so he could write the advice down.

_That's silly,_ Tails thought to himself. _I'm smart, I think I can remember a few pieces of advice without having to write them down._

"Is there anything else?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged.

"I don't know why you're asking me all this stuff," Sonic said. "I've never been in a relationship, either. I can only really tell you stuff I've heard."

_And of that,_ Sonic thought, _I think I should only be telling you things that are... child appropriate._

"She likes you, though," Tails pointed out. "I know that acting like you wouldn't work; I want her to like _me_, but..."

_I guess if I can find out the qualities she likes in Sonic, maybe that would be helpful..._

Sonic smiled, thinking his friend's predicament was almost adorable.

"I think the best advice would be to just be yourself," Sonic said, agreeing with Tails. "And to hang out with her a lot. She's not going to notice you if you're not there, is she?"

"You've got a point..." Tails said. "I told her I'd call her tomorrow, so maybe I should ask her to hang out with me again..."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sonic said.

_That'll kill two birds with one stone,_ Sonic thought. _Tails can build up his relationship with Amy, and I don't have to worry about the pink terror bothering me anymore._

"I'm sorry I'm not more of a romance guru," Sonic said humorously. "But I'll definitely try to help in any way I can."

_That's great!_ Tails thought. _The only problem is if Amy finds out that I did this, she'll probably get mad at me... Jeez, this is complicated..._

"Thanks, Sonic," Tails said, putting on a smile despite feeling so flustered inside. "You're the greatest!"

Sonic smiled proudly.

"Would you expect anything less of me?" the hedgehog asked, exaggerating his own narcissism. "After all, I _am_ the world's greatest hero. And what kind of a hero would I be if I couldn't help my little bro get the girl?"

Tails laughed, his anxiety slowly dissolving away.

"But isn't the hero the one who's supposed to get the girl?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged.

"The hero thinks he can make an exception just this once," Sonic said. "However, the hero thinks this referring to himself in the third person thing is kind of annoying and will again refer to himself as 'me'."

Tails laughed again.

"You're such a dork sometimes, Sonic," Tails said, still laughing.

"Yeah..." Sonic admitted. "But that's why you love me. Our lives wouldn't be _nearly_ as fun if we didn't joke around."

"True," Tails agreed.

Tails had to admit, joking around with Sonic really _did_ make him feel better. It put him in a much lighter mood and helped him focus on the positive.

If he was just himself, then Amy would hopefully grow to like him. All he had to do was spend more time with her, which would be easy enough. All he had to do was continue helping her attempt to woo Sonic, which by now Tails was sure would never happen. After all, Sonic had only ever liked Amy as a friend, and there was no way the blue hero would betray Tails knowing that he liked Amy.

So all Tails really had to focus on was keeping his cool whenever he was around Amy, and trying to get her to see how much of a good potential boyfriend he was. Definitely easier said than done, but Tails was beginning to feel fairly optimistic.

If Sonic was going to help him, anything was possible.

* * *

A/N: I can't imagine Tails and Sonic _not _joking around like dorks, to be completely honest. Haha. Like I said before, though, if anyone has any suggestions for Tails and Amy's future "dates," I would love to hear them!


	5. Phone Calls

Tails woke up the next morning, ready to start his new day. Now that Sonic was aware of and fully supportive of his attempt at a relationship with Amy, Tails felt like anything was possible. After all, if Sonic was willing to help him, how could he fail? Sonic always seemed to succeed in everything he did. That was why Eggman hadn't taken over the world; because Sonic always succeeded in stopping him.

And that was hopefully why Amy would become Tails' for-real girlfriend someday. Because Sonic would be there to help that happen.

Tails stared at his phone for a moment, remembering that he had promised Amy he would call her. He wondered when would be a good time to call; after all, he didn't want to call her if she was still sleeping or if she was busy with something. At the same time, he had to call her at _some_ point; if he didn't call her, she would think he was uninterested in her and her plan to make Sonic jealous.

_If I call her too early, she might be trying to sleep in and get mad at me,_ Tails thought, debating in his mind whether or not to just pick up the phone and call. _If I call her too late, she might get mad at me for not calling her earlier. But if I call her when she's busy with something..._

"Man, that must be one interesting phone," Sonic said jokingly, seeming to randomly appear at Tails' side. "You've been staring at it for_ever_."

Tails blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"I... I told Amy I'd call her today," Tails explained. "But I don't know when would be the best time to..."

Before Tails could say anything else, Sonic picked up the phone, thought for a moment, and dialed Amy's number, handing the phone to a now very flustered Tails when he was done. Before Tails could say anything to his hero, Amy answered.

"Hey, Tails," Amy greeted. "I was wondering when you'd get around to calling me."

"H-h-hi..." Tails greeted, feeling stupid while shooting Sonic a weak death glare. "I... I mean, of course I was going to remember to call you..."

Amy giggled over the phone, making Tails' heart leap from how cute it sounded.

"I know," Amy assured. "You're really smart, I knew you'd remember to call me."

Tails blushed again, happy for the compliment, extra happy that it came from Amy.

"So, is Sonic jealous yet?" Amy asked.

Tails looked over to Sonic, who was sitting so lazily on the couch, Tails was shocked he didn't just fall back asleep.

"Um... Um, no..." Tails answered awkwardly, not wanting Sonic to catch on to Amy's plan.

_Would Sonic be mad at me if he knew I agreed to this?_ Tails wondered briefly. _If he knew that I agreed to pretend to date Amy to get him jealous, while hoping that Amy starts to like me...?_

"Oh..." Amy said, sounding let down. "Hm... We'll just have to try harder. So, what shall we do for our next 'date'?"

Tails tried to search his mind for ideas. What kinds of things did people usually do on dates?

"U-Um... D-do you want to see a m-movie?" Tails asked, hoping he wasn't being too generic with his choice of potential 'date'.

Amy seemed to think for a moment.

"There's this really cute looking movie I've been dying to see, actually," Amy said thoughtfully. "I've been wanting to take Sonic to it, of course, but it's one of those romantic, girly movies, so he'd probably hate it. But I don't really want to go see it alone, either..."

"I'll go see it with you," Tails said without thinking. "I... I mean, since you want to see it so badly... Er, I mean..."

Amy giggled again, thinking Tails' awkwardness was endearing.

"It's a date then," Amy said happily. "I'm not really sure when it's playing, so I'll check up on that and get back to you. Would tomorrow be okay for you?"

"Uh... Um... Yeah..." Tails answered, flustered.

"Alright, then," Amy said, sounding happy. "I'll call you back later today to let you know the time, then. Bye, Tails!"

"B-bye, Amy..."

Tails hung up the phone and just stared at Sonic, his face completely red. Sonic just smiled back.

"You're so cute when you get all flustered like that," Sonic said mockingly. "Try to relax a little, okay?"

"... 'Kay," Tails answered, his heart pounding.

He had another 'date' with Amy. Even if they were going to see the most mind-numbingly awful chick-flick, the fact that they would be together...

"So?" Sonic asked, breaking Tails from his thoughts. "What did you two talk about?"

"Oh... Um... Amy and I are going to see a movie tomorrow," Tails said.

"Oh, that's nice," Sonic said, sounding interested. "What kind of movie?"

"Um... A girly one," Tails said, embarrassed. "Amy really wanted to see it, so..."

Sonic laughed.

"Oh man, really?" Sonic asked. "Are you sure you can survive something like that? I'm pretty sure those kinds of movies are more deadly than all of Eggman's robots _combined_."

"I... I'll be fine," Tails said. "I... I mean, Amy said she really wanted to see it..."

"You're really serious about liking her, aren't you?" Sonic asked, his tone growing a little more serious. "Otherwise, I couldn't imagine you willingly going to one of those kinds of movies. At all."

"Y-yeah..." Tails said, still feeling flustered.

He had a date with Amy. Even if they ended up seeing the worst movie on earth, he still had a date with Amy. And that made him feel as though he were walking on air.

All he had left to do for now was wait for Amy to let him know the time the movie would be playing. After that, it was just a matter of making sure he got there on time and making sure he pretended to be interested in the movie.

That couldn't be too difficult.

* * *

Tails jumped when the phone finally rang. He answered it as quickly as possible, hoping it wasn't a wrong number or a telemarketer or something of the sort.

"H-h-hi..." Tails greeted breathlessly, having run halfway across the house to answer the phone.

"Hey, Tails," Amy greeted, sounding a little confused. "Are you okay? You're breathing pretty hard..."

_She's worried about me?_

"N-No... I... I mean, I'm fine," Tails said, trying to force himself to breathe normally. "So, did you figure out the time for the movie?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "There's a showing at noon, and another one at four. Which one do you want to go to?"

"Oh... Um... I'd be fine with whichever one's best for you," Tails said, honestly having no preference one way or the other.

Amy giggled.

"Is Sonic in there with you?" Amy asked.

Tails looked around, although he already knew that Sonic was out on a joy run.

"Um... N-no," Tails answered. "Why were you wondering?"

"Because you don't have to be so sweet when he's not around," Amy said, sounding humored. "He's not going to get jealous if he's not even there to hear it, you know?"

"O-Oh..."

"So come on, which time would be better for you, Tails?"

"I... I'm really fine with whichever time you'd prefer," Tails said. "I don't really have any other plans for tomorrow, so..."

"... Let's see the noon showing, then," Amy said after a short silence. "It's probably going to be at least two hours, and I'd really rather not walk home in the dark."

"O-Okay, then," Tails said, finding himself extremely happy Amy chose the earlier showing. He could get the movie over with much faster that way, and it meant he got to see Amy sooner. "So, are we going to meet up there, or...?"

"Huh, I hadn't really thought about that," Amy said.

"Well, if I'm going to be a good... fake-boyfriend... wouldn't it be best if I met you at your house and walked you there?" Tails asked, feeling extremely nervous. After all, how would Amy respond if she figured out that he really liked her? Amy wasn't exactly stupid; she'd be able to figure out Tails' plan pretty quickly if she found out about his crush, and then all of his plans would fall completely apart.

The short pause that followed Tails' suggestion certainly didn't make it easier on him. He could just see Amy in his mind, wondering what on earth was wrong with him and getting closer to figuring out about his plan...

"I guess you're right," Amy finally said. "But don't you even think of paying for the tickets; seeing this movie was _my_ idea, and I'm not going to make you suffer for it any more than you already have to. Of course, if you want to buy the snacks..."

Both Tails and Amy laughed, which made Tails feel a lot less nervous. Amy was his friend, and that was a start. Her attempt at a relationship with Sonic wasn't going anywhere, so there was nothing to worry about as far as Amy potentially finding someone else was concerned. He didn't have to try to rush into things; it would be a lot easier to just let things happen.

"Sure, I don't mind buying the snacks," Tails said. "I'd be a terrible fake-boyfriend if I made you pay for everything..."

"We should probably stop using the word 'fake' now that I think about it," Amy said. "What if Sonic had walked in just then? ... He didn't walk in just then, did he?"

"No, he's still out," Tails said. "Um... But you have a good point..."

"Thanks for being so patient with me," Amy said, sounding happy. "I can't think of anyone else who would go through all this for me. You're a really good friend, Tails."

Tails blushed.

"Oh, um, thanks," Tails said, feeling stupid as he spoke. "It's really not a problem, though..."

"You're such a sweetie," Amy said, still sounding happy. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then, _boyfriend_."

Tails blushed again, feeling his nerves creeping back up on him.

"Oh, um, yeah," Tails said. "B-bye..."

* * *

A/N: This thing was probably due for an update by now. I'm trying to get better with updating this, I swear. I'm very appreciative for all of my readers and reviewers, and I feel bad for making you all wait so long. I'm also trying to make the chapters a bit longer; I think that way, the long waiting period between updates won't be quite as annoying. And if anyone has ideas for future dates that Tails and Amy can go on, I'd love to hear them!


	6. Movie Date

Tails woke up a little later than he had expected to the next morning, cursing himself for forgetting to set his alarm clock. He still had plenty of time to get ready for his and Amy's movie date, but he really had to rush to make it in time.

_I can't be late,_ Tails thought as he skipped breakfast and ran out the door. _If I'm late, she'll think I don't care._

Tails double checked that he hadn't forgotten anything as he ran toward Amy's house, realizing the only thing he really needed to have with him was money for snacks, along with a few extra dollars so he could offer to pay for the tickets. He knew Amy was planning on paying for the tickets, but he still felt like he should at least offer.

Tails got to Amy's house just as the pink hedgehog was heading out the door, and immediately breathed a sigh of relief. He had barely made it on time, but he had made it, and Amy looked happy to see him, which had to be a good sign.

"Hey, Tails," Amy greeted happily. "Are you ready for our 'date'?"

"Um... Yeah," Tails answered awkwardly, both from shyness and trying to catch his breath. "I mean... Yes, I'm ready for our date."

Amy giggled.

"Did you run all the way over here?" Amy asked. "You look exhausted."

"I'm alright," Tails said dismissively. "We should probably head over to the theater now so we can get good seats."

Amy agreed, and the two walked together to the theater. Their walk didn't take too long, and the line to the ticket booth was just as short, which Tails took as a good sign. It would be nice if the theater wasn't too crowded while he and Amy were on their pretend date, although Tails was just happy to be on a sort-of date with Amy in the first place. If the theater wasn't crowded, that would just be a bonus.

"Shoot..." Amy said under her breath, jarring Tails from his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"I left my money at home," Amy said, double and triple checking her things to make sure she hadn't simply misplaced her wallet. "We'll have to go back..."

"No, that's okay," Tails said, jumping at the opportunity to show how thoughtful and prepared he could be. "I brought a little extra money with me, so I can pay for the tickets, too."

"Really?" Amy asked, looking both relieved and guilty. "I feel so bad making you pay for the tickets _and_ the snacks, though..."

"No, really, it's alright," Tails said. "I... I mean, if we're going to be... fake-dating... I want to go all out. Y-you know, so we look like a real c-couple..."

Tails could feel his cheeks getting redder as he spoke, and was beginning to hope that Amy wasn't staring at his flushed face. They had just started fake-dating, and if Amy figured out he really liked her too early, Tails was worried these fake dates wouldn't continue.

That thought made Tails feel horribly guilty. Here he was, trying to manipulate someone's emotions to get them to like him. He knew Amy liked Sonic, even though Sonic clearly didn't return her feelings. But that wasn't an excuse to try to get her to like him under the pretense that they were trying to make Sonic jealous. That was just as bad as lying to her.

"I still feel bad making you pay for the tickets, though," Amy said, jarring Tails from his thoughts again.

"... I really don't mind..." Tails said, trying to keep himself focused on talking to Amy rather than the thoughts that were probably going to bother him until he confessed his actual feelings to Amy and apologized for trying to manipulate her.

"Well, I do," Amy said. "So tomorrow... You don't have plans for tomorrow, do you?"

Tails shook his head, already dreading whatever Amy was going to say next. If it was another fake date for them to go on, he'd feel so guilty...

"Alright, then," Amy said. "We can do something you'd like to do tomorrow to make up for it, okay? I feel bad always dragging you along to do things I like."

"N-no, we don't have to..." Tails said.

"Yes, we do," Amy said, making it obvious by her tone that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "If we're going to be in a convincing relationship, I don't want to be the one making all of the decisions. You're a part of this 'relationship,' too, and you deserve to make some choices. So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Tails found himself unable to argue with Amy. She had a point; as long as they were keeping up the illusion of a relationship, it was only fair that they both put the same amount of effort to keep up the illusion. Besides, it was kind of nice having permission to choose what they would do the next day, although that opened up a whole new set of problems.

What if Tails chose to do something that Amy wasn't interested in? He didn't want to bore her to death with one of his inventions or something, but he didn't want to look like he couldn't make a simple decision by letting Amy choose for him. Would she be interested in anything he liked?

Feeling awkward from letting the silence drag on, Tails finally spoke up, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I haven't... um... I haven't been in my plane for a while..." Tails said awkwardly. "If you'd be interested in riding in it for a bit tomorrow..."

Amy smiled, much to Tails' relief.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Tails!" Amy said cheerfully. "See, you _can_ come up with good date ideas if you try!"

Tails tried to smile back, somehow feeling more awkward by how excited Amy seemed to be. He really hoped she wasn't just pretending to be excited because he was paying for the movie tickets today.

Although, Tails figured, Amy seemed happy for now, and that was a good thing. As long as she was happy while she was with him, Tails felt he could have at least a little bit of hope that his plan would succeed.

And, even if his plan failed, they could hopefully at least stay the way they were right now and remain as friends. And, Tails realized as they got to the front of the line, he was content with that.

As long as Amy was happy, Tails felt he could be happy for her, even if she didn't choose to be with him in the end.

* * *

Luckily, getting the tickets and snacks was relatively easy; after all, how hard could those be? Finding good seats in the theater was easy as well; it was almost empty in the theater even after the movie started, for which Tails was grateful. It was nice not having to worry about the backs of their seats being kicked by rude movie patrons.

The only really hard part, as Tails discovered the second the movie started, was that this movie was incredibly dull. Over an hour and a half of the same recycled plot that seemed to be in every romantic comedy since the beginning of the genre.

Tails tried to think about other things to pass the time, occasionally having to force himself to actually look at the screen instead of at the bucket of popcorn he and Amy had decided to share. He hadn't worked on his plane in a while and decided he should give it a quick tuneup before taking Amy out in it tomorrow, it had been a while since he and Sonic had really hung out, how would Amy react if he 'accidentally' touched her hand when she reached for the popcorn...?

Tails snuck a glance over at Amy, happy that at least one of them seemed to be enjoying the movie. He was sure Amy wouldn't have thought less of him if the movie bored her half to death like it was doing to him, but it was nice to see that she was enjoying herself.

Tails felt Amy's hand touch his and startled, nearly jumping out of his seat. He had been so distracted with looking at her face that he hadn't noticed his hand had been hovering above the popcorn, and Amy had been so focused on the movie that she clearly hadn't noticed, either. Amy giggled at Tails' reaction, and Tails forced himself to chuckle at least a little.

"Sorry for scaring you, Tails," Amy whispered apologetically.

"It's alright," Tails whispered back, feeling as though his mind was coming out of a deep sleep now that he was actually talking to someone instead of trying as hard as he could just to stay awake. "So, um, how do you like the movie?"

"It's great!" Amy whispered back, smiling brightly. "The main character kind of reminds me of you, Tails."

Amy went back to watching the movie, leaving Tails wondering if he had just received a compliment or an insult.

For the rest of the movie, Tails tried to stay focused on the half-baked plot that was unfolding on the screen to find out if what Amy told him was a good thing. It was a little hard to tell what was going on from how much he had missed, but by the end of the movie, Tails was pretty sure Amy had told him a good thing. At the very least, the ending of the movie was nice; the well-meaning but awkward male lead got the girl in the end.

Tails found himself really hoping his fake relationship with Amy would end like the movie they had just watched; that they would get together and, as cheesy as it sounded, live together happily ever after.

Tails felt stupid just for thinking that, but he was still hopeful.

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking me to see that," Amy said for probably the billionth time as she and Tails walked back to her house. "It was such a good movie, and I had a lot of fun watching it with you!"

Tails smiled, wondering briefly if he had started blushing again. It was nice to hear Amy sounding so happy, but it was starting to make him feel awkward. He had to constantly remind himself that it wasn't a sign of Amy suddenly falling for him; if she fell in love with him just for watching a movie with her, that'd be a little insane. Her crush on Sonic made a lot more sense; the blue hero had saved her from Eggman's clutches on numerous occasions. Of course, Tails had helped out most of those times, but Sonic was the hero and got most of the attention as a result, and Tails wouldn't have it any other way. He had never liked being the center of attention, but Sonic seemed like a natural.

"I had a pretty good time, too, Amy," Tails said, not wanting to let the silence drag on.

"Really?" Amy asked, sounding shocked. "I didn't think you actually liked that kind of movie, Tails."

"I usually don't," Tails said, feeling awkward all over again. "But... um... That one was alright, I guess."

Amy smiled. The two finally stopped walking, having arrived at Amy's doorstep.

"I'm glad you at least sort of liked it," Amy said. "I'd feel so bad if I dragged you along to watch something you didn't like."

This made Tails suddenly nervous about the next day. What if flying around in his plane bored Amy? He would feel so awful if he dragged her along to do something she didn't like...

"H-hey, Amy..."

"Huh?"

"Um... You don't... Um... We don't have to fly around in my plane tomorrow if you don't want to," Tails said awkwardly. "I- I mean, it was probably a pretty stupid idea..."

Tails stopped the moment he felt Amy pull him into a hug. He just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Tails, I don't think it's stupid," Amy said, her voice sounding genuine and caring. "I think it's a great idea, and I'm really looking forward to it."

Amy let Tails out of the hug and smiled at his flustered expression.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, _boyfriend_," Amy said, disappearing into her house seconds after.

Tails remained where he stood for a moment, trying to figure out what on earth just happened.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to update this! I tried to make the chapter at least a little bit longer than the previous ones to make up for it, and I'm going to make it a goal to keep them around this length if not a little longer. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait!


End file.
